The objectives of these investigations are a) to further define the potential etiologies of recurrent anterior uveitis; b) to clarify the mechanisms whereby these agents may contribute to the pathogenesis of this disease in terms of immunopathologic mechanisms; c) to clarify the contribution of intraocular antibody formation to this disease; and d) to clarify the involvement of viral agents in triggering intraocular inflammation. Another mechanism for macrophage chemotaxis and activation will focus attention on the possibility that sequestered retinal antigens might thus be released and provide an immunologic stimulus to the host. We intend to investigate the possibility that syympathetic ophthalmia might result following injection of sea star factor for priming one eye and its possible influence on the pathology of primary antigen-driven uveitis in the opposite eye. Mechanisms of nonspecific and specific turn-on of antibody formation within the eye will be studied, as will the conditions for the implantation of long-term immunologic memory of an antigen. These studies will employ fluorescent antibody and tissue culture techniques for the study of mechanisms of tissue damage which accompanies immunogenic uveitis.